


I like me better (when I'm with you)

by Lookatthestars98



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatthestars98/pseuds/Lookatthestars98
Summary: a small drabble from shuichi's perspective, sappy as fuck.





	I like me better (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> so i might consider making this a series, please let me know if you would be interested in hearing more! its a drabble based of the song i like me better, if you havent listened i highly recommend it

_To not know who I am but still know I’m good long as you’re here with me_

Ever since that day, Shuichi has had trouble facing the truth. Lately, there’s one truth he’s especially terrified to face. Still, every night that he dreams of those terrible, burning eyes he remembers another pair of eyes. Violet ones. Red ones. Sometimes Shuichi feels lost, searching for the truth while simultaneously fearing what he will find. Sometimes it feels like the world is spinning out underneath his feet. However there is one thing that always makes him feel like he’s on solid ground again. 

Shuichi isn’t an especially bold person, a confident person, or even a brave person. Yet somehow, with these people by his side. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter whether or not he is confident, bold, or brave. All that matters is their friendship, their support like a net keeping him from falling. 

 

 _I like me better when I’m with you_

“Shuichi, what’s gotten into you?” Kaito asks, curiously. 

“Yeah Shuichi, you’re even slower than Kaito today,” Maki chimed in. Kaito protested, Maki rolled her eyes, and they were distracted from Shuichi for a moment.

It was their evening training, and Kaito wasn’t exactly wrong. Shuichi was off. He’d like to excuse it as some physical malady, but honestly that just wasn’t it. He knew what it was, really. But he wasn’t ready to admit it. Not yet. 

“Anyways, you good bro?” Kaito and maki both turned to Shuichi, concern in both pairs of eyes. 

“Never better,” he replied. 

 

 _I might get to too much talking, I might have to tell you something._

By nature, Shuichi was a pretty quiet guy. But somehow, being with them made him want to change that. He wanted to know what was going on in their heads, what they thought about, (if he haunted their thoughts the way they haunted his). It was casual moments, too, where the truth liked to try and slip out. 

One night after training they all laid out in the grass, side by side. 

“The stars are gorgeous,” Kaito said, and Maki hummed her agreement. 

“You two are gorgeous,” Shuichi almost said. He flushed at the idea of saying something so bold. 

A few days later, Maki and Kaito were in Maki’s lab with Shuichi. Maki was showing Kaito how to assemble a crossbow. They were both absorbed in the activity, occasionally squabbling. Shuichi wanted then and there to tell them how beautiful they both were, how amazing and how utterly precious to him they were. But he didn’t. All he could do was stand there and watch. 

As the truth crept up on him, it seemed to be impossible to keep silenced away. Every day Shuichi wanted to tell Kaito just how strong he was, how stunning his confidence made him. And Maki, with her silent grace and blunt tongue, well… Shuichi couldn’t help but be mesmerized. 

 

_I like me better when I’m with you._

It took Shuichi way too long to finally admit to himself what was going on. He tried to get over it, to convince himself it was just a crush. But it wouldn’t go away. 

They were almost polar opposites, when Shuichi thought about it. Kaito was loud and boisterous, confident and brash. Being with him was like a roller coaster ride and Shuichi loved every minute of it. Kaito helped him to be more confident, to be stronger and to stop hiding so much. Maki, however, was quiet and composed. Their companionable silences allowed Shuichi to breathe freely for once, allowed him to think with a clarity he couldn’t quite reach on his own. Her logical approach and blunt, matter of fact point of view was immensely helpful to him. 

Both of them were immensely precious to him. Which was why he decided to keep quiet. No way did they both feel the same, and there was no way in hell that he was going to ruin what they had. Better to stay quiet. 

 

 _Stay awhile, stay awhile, stay with me._

“Hey Shuichi, c’mere. You too Maki Roll!” Kaito called out to Shuichi and Maki as they were finishing up eating breakfast at the dining hall. They both went up to him curiously, and he beckoned them to follow him. He led them to his lab, strange enough, and sat down in the middle of the floor. Kaito then talked about space. It was fascinating to watch and Shuichi was content to watch Kaito light up as he talked about his passion. Halfway through, Maki awkwardly leaned against Shuichi and he froze. Maki didn’t seem to care, however, and eventually Shuichi relaxed. Still, was it just him or was Kaito’s hand moving closer and closer to his own? Their fingers would brush up against each other and Shuichi felt electricity where they touched.  
Later on that night he could still feel Maki’s warmth pressed up against him, and could still feel electricity from Kaito’s touch. Drifting off to sleep, he dreamed of them, with their arms around him, free and safe. 

_I like me better when I’m with you._


End file.
